


【Thesewt】意願

by LadyLinda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda
Summary: #紐特生日賀文西瑟發現紐特鬼鬼祟祟，決定去跟蹤，卻目睹弟弟與鄧不利多私下的見面。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 1





	【Thesewt】意願

**Author's Note:**

> 21 Sep 2020 搬運自自家BLOG

這是一個過度傾訴愛意的月份。咖啡廳不知不覺已被坐滿，莉塔此刻只覺得她正被一對又一對熱戀中的男女以及各種她聽過最替他們感到肉麻的甜言蜜語給包圍著。簡直甜膩到她彷彿點了一杯咖啡拿鐵還是卡布奇諾，而不是她記憶中點的濃縮咖啡。  
  
而當莉塔發現自己已經盯著窗外那個行蹤可疑的男人足足有十多分鐘時，她終於還是決定放下手中的咖啡杯，推開大門朝他走了過去。

反正今天是個悠閒到可以去多管閒事的日子，並且她的確對這對兄弟感到好奇。

「西瑟，你在這裡做什麼？」莉塔發問，並在對方震驚地轉過來看向自己時，微笑著掩飾此刻的尷尬。「外頭待這麼久你不冷嗎？我是指，我看你站在這個角落好一陣子了。你在等什麼人——喔，」短暫地停頓讓西瑟感到有些有些不知所措，女孩又更靠近了一些，問道：「紐特？」

「不！當然不、不是。」西瑟趕緊否認。

好吧，猜錯了，真是可惜。莉塔聳著肩，正打算開口進一步詢問，卻被猛然拉著一起躲進一旁的零件工廠裡面。無視工人的阻擋與謾罵，他們就這麼躲進人家的工廠辦公室，就在那堆堆積成山的會計帳單後面。

莉塔跟著躲得莫名其妙，但來不及趕到不悅，隨著氣氛越感緊張，她倒是懷疑起自己是不是成了對方工作上的阻礙，這讓她開始後悔剛才的種種舉動。直到她隨著西瑟的視線，看見了對街花店裡走出來的熟悉身影。

「原來如此，」她鬆了一口氣，「你在跟蹤紐特。」

「不是，我只不過——等一下，為什麼是『跟蹤』？」西瑟盡量壓低音量，好像正常說話的音量會那麼穿過一間工廠、一條馬路傳到對面的花店門口一樣，「我這輩子從來不會那麼對待紐特。」

見對方澄清的這麼快，莉塔忍不住將舊事重提：「紐特曾經和我說過，他剛入學的那一年，你竭盡所能的跟蹤他一整個學年。」

「他當時比同齡的男孩瘦小很多，我當然要利用我在學校的最後一年好好照顧我弟弟。」西瑟解釋道，然後發現說出口的這段話有多麼像是在坦承追蹤的事實，「我總得盯著他，你知道他曾經做過哪些離譜的事情，相較之下我那根本不能叫做跟蹤。」

「有道理。」莉塔認同道，甚至不去理會西瑟的語氣聽起來有多麼的心虛。

他們重新將目光帶回花店。雖然那個人是紐特，但那麼一個瞬間，莉塔是期待看到對方從店鋪出來，手上會帶上幾朵鮮花。如果想的再誇張一點，也許會是一束緞帶纏繞的精美花束——可惜那個人是紐特。

「所以我們在等什麼？」莉塔打破沉默。她並打算不追問對方的動機，只是安靜地等待著西瑟宣布下一步的打算。但聽到卻是個懊惱的嘆氣聲。  
 ~~  
~~「莉塔，」西瑟並沒有正面回應女孩的提問，反倒拋出了震撼彈，一句讓莉塔覺得不可思議卻又發現她無力反駁的結論。只見西瑟表情嚴肅，像是要說出什麼重大卻又難以啟齒的事情一樣。

莉塔睜大眼睛看著年長的斯卡曼德，並意識到自己正用力地嚥著口水。不知道為何她好像跟著緊張了起來，然後聽著那句巧妙的結合了幻想中的那個推論就這麼自然又生疏的從對方口中說了出來：「他在挑一份專門為某個特別的人準備的禮物。」西瑟的語氣包含著些許的不肯定，但隨著句子結構的趨近完整，越發肯定自己的說詞。

「我想我的紐特戀愛了。」

他們持續跟蹤著紐特，跟著他走遍了街上所有的花店、甜點店以及精品店。這些場所以及搭配節日的優惠與氛圍，更是確認了兩人了猜測。

「嗯，合理。」莉塔在紐特進入下一間飾品店後給出了回應，「你總不能期待他永遠是你的小男孩。」

雖然就她的理解，她從不認為紐特是一個會記得節日、會過節日，並且會絞盡腦汁在一整條店面中挑選出最棒的禮物送給情人的類型。抱歉紐特，你就是這麼不浪漫。也許對方足夠特別。這讓莉塔有些吃味，也許真愛會改變一個人，儘管那是一個無心於戀愛或是人際交往的遲鈍又笨拙的男人。

「他出來了，」西瑟的聲音打斷了莉塔的思緒，「我們走。」

跟著西瑟偷偷摸摸地逃離工廠，莉塔不忘把握時間朝對街看了過去。只見紐特滿臉憂慮的走出店鋪，並不知所措的在鏡面前不知道在比劃些什麼，最後垂頭喪氣的離開。看來這次還是毫無收穫，莉塔揚起微笑：「非常苦惱呢，斯卡曼德。」

「我是很苦惱。」西瑟胡亂的接話，「我從沒看過他在奇獸以外的事情上放這麼多心思。」

「好吧，」他們又目送紐特走入了一間服飾店，就在門完整的被關上後，莉塔終於還是忍不住開口詢問：「是時候該跟我說清楚究竟發生什麼事了吧？」

西瑟拍了拍因為躲藏而有有些弄髒了的西裝外套，然後繼續將身體靠近布滿灰塵的牆壁上，「我最近剛好有空......你知道，紐特的生日快到了。我排開工作，準備好了禮物，想問他最近有沒有空一起吃個飯。」

莉塔點了點頭。打從她還不怎麼認識紐特的時候，她早就聽說過有個各方面表現都相當傑出，卻毫不猶豫地拒絕了全校最美的女孩的舞會邀約，跑去教自己的弟弟跳舞的有著嚴重戀弟情節的高年級生。所以，對，她覺得接下來的對話都相當合理。

「他答應是答應了，但他的答覆完全像是個敷衍，好像他在忙著什麼事情一樣。我甚至不認為他有把我的邀約記在腦裡過。」西瑟左顧右盼，又看了看手錶，繼續說道，「他是在忙著寫一本關於奇獸的書沒錯，但我知道他，他的語氣像是他正在做的事一件他沒有把握也可能不太在行的事情，而不是關於那些他熱愛的動物們。」

「所以你決定跟蹤他。」

他們又在更靠近商店一些，幾乎貼著店家的玻璃窗往內看。

「不是跟蹤，我總得在他做錯什麼事情前阻止他。」

「他不過是在買禮物。」莉塔感覺自己在瘋狂搖頭，「還能錯到哪裡去？」

很快的他們就找到了答案。甚至顛覆了原先西瑟勉強想出的『可能會買到非常失敗的禮物』之類的猜測。事到如今他這才發現，自己還真是太低估對方了。

接著而來的是強烈的失落感。透過窗戶，他們看到紐特正專注地挑選著一排首飾。那一整排太過耀眼閃亮，可能上面都鑲有五顏六色的寶石。在這之前西瑟從來不能想像紐特為了心儀的對象挑選這麼精美合宜的禮物。幸運的女孩，這麼一堆藍藍綠綠的寶石閃的連他都要開始覺得感動。

毫無頭緒之際，店員盯上了這個迷惘於珠寶首飾的青年。

他們就這麼看著店員的推薦下，紐特看似滿意的從一堆亮晶晶中拿出了脫穎而出的飾品，並左右端詳了許久。但他的動作不大，那個萬中選一始終被紐特的手或是身體給擋住了。

挑了什麼？那是什麼？西瑟和莉塔默契地前傾著身體，更加貼近著窗戶。

然而紐特最後還是將它交還給了店員，顯然那個飾品還不夠理想。

「固執。」莉塔評論道。西瑟隱約從女孩的這句話中聽出了一些複雜的情緒。這麼說起來從他們倆一同蹲在這間首飾店窗前的那刻起，莉塔的一些對於這些華而不實的禮物的冷成熱諷可從來沒停過。

起初他並沒有放在心上，因為他也感到同樣的困惑跟不解，而那些對這些飾品的批評在當下也只能說是剛好而已。他甚至會對其中幾句話感到認可的點了點頭。

但他同時也不得不承認，這些東西美極了。而這也是他最感到失落的部分。紐特有了這麼認真看待的對象，卻沒有跟他說過。

身為兄長，他可以給予足夠的建議。他會教導他如何能討女性歡心——首先要先讓紐特知道任何有關奇獸的話題都不可能讓人覺得浪漫。他自認不是一個不能放手的人，至少他就曾經以為莉塔會跟紐特走在一起。

「他難道就不行隨便挑一個就好了？」莉塔終於耗盡了耐心，索性從地上站了起來。而西瑟並沒有阻止她以這麼容易被看見的方式繼續站在窗戶旁，他只是安靜地轉頭看向女孩，並逐漸開始可以理解對方到底在煩躁什麼。

「看過來了。」莉塔迅速地躲回窗框下，西瑟這才將注意力拉回店內。

「她在說服他，」他們看著擦著鮮紅色口紅的店員不斷的運用肢體語言來支持自己推薦的商品，並在中途動作俐落的又將那個退了回去的飾品塞回紐特手中。「她們看來今天不把那玩意賣出去絕不罷休。」紐特沒有將它接下，反倒直覺的退後了一步，而那個飾品就這麼留在女人的手中，以足夠清晰的姿態映入所有人的眼中。

那不是一個珍珠項鍊，也不是鑲滿鑽石的手環。

「呃，」莉塔瞇起眼睛，只為看得更清楚，「那是不是——」

「對，」西瑟接話，「那就是。」

面對這麼異常迅速肯定的回覆，反倒讓莉塔瞬間不知道該說些什麼才好。也許是過於衝擊——對於兩人來說都是——她最後只是試圖解釋這也許是款式特殊一些的耳環或是胸針。

直到另一個店員拿了一條領帶出來助陣，這才真正的讓她啞口無言。

一直到紐特不知道怎麼從這些伶牙俐嘴又強勢的店員們中順利逃脫，並進入下一間服飾店之前，他們都不再有過對話。莉塔還沒從那個領帶針的震驚中脫離，然後她想，可能西瑟也是。

他們都知道紐特並不是追求這些服裝上的裝飾的人。假設真的要送禮，他應該優先會考慮一些更加實用的東西，而不是特地跑到麻瓜商店街一間一間的挑選著明顯是要送給某個男人的禮物。

「他應該要跟我說。」西瑟抱怨道，並適時的解釋收禮者完全不可能是他們的父親的原因，最後在目睹紐特苦惱的在各種顏色的領帶款式中做抉擇時，再度帶回了讓他煩悶到開始有些生氣的話題：「無論如何我都會支持他，他明明知道的。」西瑟試著讓語氣不那麼像是在碎念，然後重複地反問，「為什麼他從沒想過跟我說？」  
  
「也許他只是找不到時機。」莉塔順手輕輕拍了拍西瑟的肩膀。

之後他們跟著又去了更多的店家。莉塔一路聽著西瑟的碎念從牢騷變成了情緒化的埋怨——多半是在指責那個男人是多麼的不體貼又虛榮，然後開始詛咒這段戀情會在三個月內迅速的結束。

「你很吵，」莉塔下結論，「你到底是在氣紐特沒跟你說他交了個男朋友，還是有人搶走了你的弟弟。」

西瑟並沒有回應，只是繼續盯著店內試著各式古龍水的紐特。

在更早些年以前——也許是在西瑟即將畢業之際，在他開始意識到他幼小的弟弟終將有那麼一天長大成人的那一刻起——他的確曾經好奇過紐特未來會組織一個怎麼樣的家庭。他就是幻想過紐特牽著個美麗的女人，帶著一群活潑的孩子們來拜訪的畫面。

他不確定紐特未來的妻子是否好相處，但他們怎麼說都是一家人，他會試著去理解對方。尤其那是紐特喜歡的女孩，他又有什麼資格去討厭她。

想到這西瑟覺得更加的鬱悶——為什麼這個對象只是換了個性別他就變得這麼難以接受了。

不，這是個自由戀愛的年代，紐特有權利選擇自己的伴侶，就算對方是個男性，他都應該欣然接受。他是一個值得信賴的兄長，一個可以依靠，可以談心，可以將所有的心情分享交流的存在。這種時候他更應該站在紐特身旁，支持著他，關心他，並在任何受到委屈的時候擁抱著他。

紐特的交友圈並不廣，如果是談得來的對象，說不定也跟他一樣的單純善良。但保險起見，等到紐特生日那天，他得要求見一見這個神秘的交往對象。他至少要知道對方的為人以及家庭背景，然後他會給予誠摯的祝福，當然的。

無論對方是個正氣師、紐特曾經的同事或是同學、一個服務生，還是甚至是個麻瓜——他都會學著去接納。但願對方年紀不要差距太大，畢竟西瑟心裡還是默默地希望著他還是能以一個年長者的姿態來面對紐特以及他的伴侶。

然後，西瑟思考著，也許接下來的日子裡，他的人生課題將變成如何不在對方做了什麼傷害他的弟弟的行為時不去給他來個酷刑咒。想到這裡西瑟不禁嘲笑起自己還真如所有人所說的對紐特有著太多執著，必須承認，這可笑的佔有欲在兄弟之間本身就是不合情理。況且，事情能有多糟？那可是紐特喜歡的對象，人品自然是不會差勁到哪去才對。

應該吧，至少在他看到紐特和鄧不利多一起進入一間餐廳用餐前，都還深信不疑。

「太高調了。」西瑟依舊壓低音量講話，卻聽得出對於他的強烈不滿。

「我以為他們選坐在最角落的座位已經夠低調了。」莉塔說。

確實，要不是他們一路尾隨，不然任誰都不會注意到這麼一間巷子深處開了這麼一間異國餐廳。紐特坐在離窗戶最遙遠的對角處，而鄧不利多坐在他的對面，位子過於遙遠，讓人難以觀察。

莉塔有些介意鄧不利多從頭到尾似乎刻意的背對著他們，這讓她擔心起了他們的藏匿是否早已沒有了意義。尤其她也從不認為他們這樣粗糙的躲藏方式能騙過任何人，說不定就連紐特也早就注意到他們了。

「誰都好，為什麼是鄧不利多？」而西瑟似乎豪不在意，只是依然故我的糾結於眼前的事實。「他大紐特這麼多，這樣有合法嗎？」

「我以為你很尊敬他，」看著起身準備離開餐館的那兩個人，莉塔小聲地說，「還有你居然是在糾結年紀——」話說到一半，見西瑟似乎並沒有回應的打算，莉塔不打算繼續說下去。

兄弟一個樣子，她此刻只感受到滿滿的無奈，一旦碰到了感興趣的事情，便完全投入其中，旁人似乎都不再重要。對紐特而言，那無庸置疑是關於奇獸。至於時常針對這一點對紐特進行教育的西瑟來講根本半斤八兩，因為他的則是紐特本身。

她本不想多管閒事，然而在鄧不利多主動為紐特擦拭嘴角的時候，莉塔終於還是開口提示：「我想他發現我們了。」

西瑟很不高興。

一路上他看著鄧不利多的手時不時搭上紐特的肩膀——不必要的多餘舉動；過馬路時順手扶住紐特的腰身，或是在移動時溫柔的牽住紐特的手。

對於這一幕幕，西瑟多少還會念在對方是自己曾經的老師——也是紐特的，想到這裡西瑟必須刻意排除紐特還在學期間就與對方在一起了的讓人無法接受的猜測——或單純以一個紳士來說還算是個體貼的舉動，他可以勉強接受那些肢體接觸。

但就在知道他們接下來的目的地是紐特的住家時，西瑟終於還是差點沒忍住衝上前拆開兩人的衝動。

紐特為鄧不利多倒了一杯熱茶，他們坐在客廳，並點燃壁爐取暖。看到這西瑟這才想起身旁的女孩已經陪著他在冷風中站了大半天。「妳會冷嗎？」他問，不等莉塔真正的理解這個問句前，將外套披在對方身上。

他以為最糟的部分已經過去了，就是在知道紐特交了個男伴，然後那個人居然是過往的教授，他為他挑選禮物——西瑟不確定最後紐特買了什麼東西——他們約會，然後最後還邀請他回家。而每當西瑟似乎要開始接受，紐特總是又有驚人之舉。

例如他看到紐特在接話的過程中紅著臉，沒有回話，只會低著頭傻笑。

是聊了什麼話題惹得他笑的這麼靦腆可愛？西瑟再度地嘆氣著，他不確定是因為外套借給了莉塔，還是這個季節本身該有的低溫，抑或是心情影響，他總覺得越來越寒冷。不過這種狀態並沒有持續太久，尤其是看到屋內的兩人聊的越靠越近。

「我還是覺得他發現我們了，」莉塔慢條斯理地說，她拉了拉對方為自己披蓋上的外套，開始覺得兩人此刻還蹲在這裡假裝著他們躲藏的勝利看來有多麼像是個笑話。她又嘗試終止行動：「西瑟？」

「他看起來不太對勁。」

莉塔跟著轉頭看向窗內，那個低著頭一副不敢與教授對視的紐特。

「他不都一直是這個樣子？」莉塔小心翼翼的回答，並試著從回憶中找到紐特哪次有正眼看著自己講話的記憶。

「不是這樣的，」西瑟說，「他看起來並不太想繼續對方開出的話題，」看著鄧不利多索性坐到紐特身旁的沙發上，然後以他無法接受的距離持續對話著，他看見他的老師眼裡的溺愛，同時也無法忽視紐特似乎急著想擺脫對方似的神情，「他在強迫他。」但他還是在紐特的臉上看到了笑容。

「西瑟，我覺得我們該走了。」莉塔提醒道，起先她真的只是單純覺得在看到鄧不利多做的這些多半應該都是故意演給他們看的舉動後，明眼人都該識相的離去，不然就是乾脆進門打聲招呼。可是就在目睹兩人移動腳步，往更裡面的房間走去，並著實的關上了門後，她後悔起說出這句話的時機。

西瑟貌似還沒從震驚中清醒過來。莉塔有些焦慮，她在思考是時候該帶著這個失落的哥哥去哪裡平復悲傷。但她要怎麼開口，她眼前這個男人可是一個三句話不離紐特的重症病患。

「我不知道，莉塔，我真的不知道。」西瑟說，「他是偉大的巫師，成功的男人，更是令人敬愛的師長。」他轉頭看向莉塔，難掩落寞，「單憑這幾點我就足夠被說服他確實是個可以託付的對象。」

莉塔回以一個直白的笑容，然後又往窗內看了過去，在看到依舊緊閉的房門後，再將視線轉了回來。

「尤其在那個時候，他甚至替紐特求情......為此我是感激他的，真的。」

西瑟說得有些猶豫，他深怕這個話題惹的對方不開心。莉塔只是垂下眼睛，除此之外並沒有其他特別的反應。西瑟這才決定繼續說下去。

「妳說的對，他不可能永遠是我心中的那個小男孩。」西瑟笑了，話雖如此，他腦海裡還是各種年齡階段的紐特。有還不太會走路，卻能飛速爬行到胖胖球旁邊的紐特；有再看到他的入學通知單後，哭著抱著他，要求他假日多回家陪他玩的紐特；有後來專注於各類奇獸而逐漸不愛理人的紐特；被退學時深怕被責罵的紐特；以及不情願擁抱的紐特。

然後是這個紐特——驚惶失措、拘束，羞澀，以及不知何時起，忽然出現的叫人難以忽略的嬌媚。

他終於得意識到所有問題的所在，並且坦承——「也許我只是還沒準備好。」  
  
「準備好什麼？」莉塔問。

西瑟失意的往地上一坐，躊躇片刻才將話說完：「這一切。」

沒有什麼事情是永久的，就算是對弟弟的依戀也是一樣。莉塔跟著坐了下來，這麼安慰著西瑟。或許在對於紐特的感情方面，莉塔認為她比想像的還要更加親近對方。這讓她一度想與對方提起那段她不願多回顧的往事，一個深刻的傷害了彼此的過去——直到她發現西瑟根本聽不進去。

「都幾點了，都不用回去備課嗎？」他說。

「我記得他們才剛進去。」莉塔有點忍無可忍，甚至打算在白眼了一番後，把外套還給對方，然後直接回家去。

「我們都在外面閒置這麼久了，」西瑟接回外套，往手臂上隨意掛著，「他不該這麼晚了還在別人家裡打擾。」

「那就我看來還不夠久，」莉塔開始覺得對方不可理喻，還閒置，講的好像他們今天唯一要緊的事情就是跟蹤紐特一樣，「你以為他們進去做什麼，換個房間繼續聊天嗎？」

  
「我正好奇你們什麼時候要進來。」鄧不利多對著滿頭大汗，直接破窗而入的西瑟微笑著，「紐特和我剛好討論到你，西瑟，近來都好嗎？」

「看吧，我就說他早就發現了。」莉塔說，然後對著旁邊滿臉錯愕的紐特打招呼。

當紐特再次步入客廳，西瑟正坐在沙發椅上生悶氣。他看了看坐在一旁的莉塔，卻沒得到任何明示或暗示說明情況。而鄧不利多替所有人盛上了滿滿的熱茶，好像他才是這個家的主人。最後，西瑟並沒有接過那杯香氣四溢的花茶。

面對這樣一個僵局，紐特起身輕聲地說道：「不然你們繼續坐，我去照顧我的——」

「不，紐特，先等一下。」西瑟插話，「我們需要談談。」

紐特與他肩上的木精對視，然後茫然的轉過頭來望向自己的兄長。「呃，我們需要......到別的地方說嗎？」

「不用。我想鄧不利多教授也在會最好。然後你不用在意莉塔，我們是一起知道的。」

「好吧，」紐特只覺得更加的困惑，「發生什麼事了嗎？」他問得有些戰戰兢兢。

西瑟還是忘了他正在賭氣不接受手上這杯熱茶，喝了幾口還舒緩他的口乾舌燥：「抱歉，我今天一整天都在觀察著你。」

他居然用『觀察』替代了『跟蹤』，莉塔覺得相當不可思議。

聽到這裡紐特不禁坐挺了身體，然後是一陣手忙腳亂，似乎是努力著要找到一些合理的託辭。而西瑟並不打算就此打住：「你在挑選禮物。」他盯著杯內的波紋，然後輕晃茶杯，茶水就這麼沿著杯緣處於隨時都可能溢出的狀態。「你試著買花、領帶、領帶針、帽子、手套，甚至是袖扣。」

紐特搓了搓手心，然後開始玩起自己的瀏海。

「結果呢，最後選了什麼？」西瑟問，並下意識的往鄧不利多的方向看去。只見後者回以一個和藹的微笑，他只覺得更加心煩意亂。

他還沒得到回應，這有這麼難以啟齒？然而在看到紐特再次想找藉口離開，西瑟這才注意到這一段對話有多麼的像是個質問。像是過去面對那個處處闖禍了的紐特。

不對，西瑟陷入回憶，他回想起每次他忽視紐特的意願，要求他符合期待卻得不到相對應的反饋時，他也會這樣對待紐特。質問，訓誡，並且教育。他無意刁難，西瑟皺起眉頭，他這麼做也只是希望紐特能夠走上早早替他鋪好的較為輕鬆的道路——分明是為了滿足自己。

紐特其實並沒有做錯什麼。

「我很抱歉，我不應該把你占為己有，」西瑟走向紐特，單膝跪下與之平視。他現在沒有臉去擁抱對方，只能慚愧的緊握那單薄的手臂，「但這會很辛苦——無論性別、年紀，甚至是倫理關係。」

紐特張大嘴巴，看來十分吃驚，他現在是真的完全不敢去看莉塔或鄧不利多的表情了，「什麼？」他問，「西瑟，你在說什麼？」

「沒關係，紐特，我們明天會想到合適的禮物的。」鄧不利多說，然後對著聞聲轉來，臉上寫滿疑惑的西瑟眨眼，「距離你的生日還有十天，只要在那之前挑好禮物就好了不是嗎？」

莉塔直接拿起桌上的司康配起了熱茶。

「『不想要每次生日都給西瑟添麻煩，已經不是小孩子了。』你是這樣說的吧？所以想要在提前反送禮，我真是羨慕你們兄弟間的感情。」見到面前兩人同步脹紅了臉，鄧不利多笑了出來，「時間不早了，先告辭了。」他說，然後戴上圓頂禮帽，「今天真的很愉快，下次有什麼問題都歡迎來找我，不用覺得難為情——不過也許還是要慎選日子，紐特你可能沒注意到今天是情人節。」並在離開前，回過頭來對西瑟解釋道：「抱歉，古龍水的味道揮發的就是有點快，我必須靠那麼近才聞的道。晚安！」

「司康沒有了，」鄧不利多前腳剛走，莉塔起身說道，「不用管我，你們慢慢聊。」她舔了舔手指，帶去指尖的糖粉，然後轉身將這對兄弟獨留於客廳。  
  
這麼說來紐特確實反應過許多次不需要再利用生日的名義送他禮物，可是他從來不聽。西瑟還不知道該怎麼使彼此脫離這個誤會而產生的尷尬場面，更不清楚如今他還能用什麼話題來化解這個局面，而且要快——他的腳蹲到開始沒有知覺了。

最後他還是想到了，就在他摸到了紐特冰冷、充滿傷疤與繭的手，雖然他唯一想得到的句子還是迴繞著這個主題：「你不用想著要回送我什麼禮物。」

他確實覺得鬆一口氣，不單只是因為紐特的對象不是鄧不利多。西瑟的心情甚至有些雀躍，當他意識到紐特這些日子以來都在為了他的事情煩心。說起來對方今天一整天根本都是想著他來挑選禮物。

「你只需要接受我送你的，其他事情不用多操心。」他牽起紐特的手，靠向自己，然後在上面親吻，「現在好好回答我，生日那天願意跟我一起過嗎？」

他看向紐特的雙眼，卻看到它們在閃躲著自己，這讓他有些著急。那雙他緊握的雙手正企圖從他掌中掙脫，然後在失敗後微微顫抖著。

他還在等待著回覆，怎麼還不答覆。他以為替對方慶生早已是這二十多年來的默契，他想不到還有什麼拒絕的餘地。是因為這個誤會，因為跟蹤，還是他的弟弟其實從來都不喜歡蛋糕、禮物，還有祝福。

腿麻提醒了他此刻的姿勢，就在他預計想換腳跪之際。

「夠了西瑟，」紐特小聲地說道，像是怕被任何人目擊這個畫面一樣，「你快點給我起來！」

「不對，不是這個，」莉塔兩手空空的從廚房走出來接話：「快說你願意。」

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節賀文(X) 紐特生日賀文！  
> 四捨五入結婚了吧。（沒有
> 
> 蒂娜有覺得的火蜥蜴的眼睛的比喻很可愛浪漫。（小聲喊


End file.
